dragon_ball_gt_and_affandomcom-20200214-history
GT Summary
Baby Saga Ten years have passed, Goku had left with Ubuu to train him. Now the boy has progressed greatly and both enjoy a combat in the palace of God. The appearance of one of Goku's old enemies changes everything. Pilaf (from Dragonball), discoveres some Dragonballs with black stars in them. Thinking that there is no difference, he calls upon the dragon, but is discovered by Goku. Pilaf, seeing that he can't do a thing against him, whispers to himself that if Goku where still a little kid it would be easier for him to defeat him. The dragon hears the with and grants it. Now goku is a kid again, that's not the worse part of it, Kaio Sama informs them that if they don't get those dragonballs (that are gathered through the universe) before one year passes, the planet in which the wish was made will be destroyed (the planet Earth). At hearing this, Bulma and Gohan prepare a spaceship for the search that Goku, Trunks, and Goten are to make. The bad thing is that Pan, also wants to go, and was mad because she was not able to go and makes accidently makes the ship leave (with her inside), leaving Goten behind. The three (Goku, Trunks, and Pan) are now about to begin there search, but a part of the ship gets broken so they must stop in a planted called Imegga. There, they meet and steal a small robot, because it ate the dragon radar. The robot's name is Gill (Now the dragon radar and Gill are one). On that planet they defeat a being the name of Don Keer, because he had taken their space ship. They get their ship back, fix it and continue their search. Thanks to Gill, they find two balls in the planets Moonmars and Kelbo, but in the last planet, an unknown character steals it. They stop their chase and discover that this character (Bonpara), along with two assistants (Donpara y Sonpara) work for the master Orador, that wants to resurect the God of destruction Loud. In the end the god awakens, although the master Orador get to converts Pan into a doll for a while, he is defeated. During these adventures we meet a character by the name of Dr. Myu. One of Dr. Myu's project is Baby. Baby is the only surviving Tsufuru of Planet Plant, which was destroyed by the Saiyans back when the Saiyans worked as mercenaries for Freeza. As the only survivor, Baby wants revenge on all Saiyans, innocent or guilty. Dr. Myu found Baby in space and saved him. Baby has the power to take over bodies and acquire his victims' power. Later, Baby takes over Dr. Myuu's body and kills him in the betrayal. Following this trip they find another dragonball in the planet Luzede and are lead by Gill to a planet where there are millions of copies of him (Gill). This planet is property of its creator, Dr. Myu, that along with his bodyguard Rilld, plans to gather the energy of the Saiyans to give life to his creation: the mutant Baby. Although they are defeated by Rilld, they are not able to extract enough energy and Baby is brought back to life incomplete, and is defeated easily. Baby then pocesses Rilld and later escapes pocessing Dr. Myu. They have no problems defeating Rilld, and without being able stop Dr. Muy, they leave on their journey with the now regreting Gill. Gill discovers another dragonball and although small, ends up being another pocession of Baby (even after Baby has left their bodies, an egg stays inside them and they are zombies). In the end he dominates Trunks, but through a mental fight, he is able to undue himself from his control and continues on his mission. Not to long before they unite all of the dragonballs, Baby is able to get to Earth and posesses Gohan and Goten, which cause Vegeta to be introduced. Baby then decides on a body, Vegeta's! Now he is known as Vegeta-Baby, and destroys Gill. Pan is able to save herself because Boo, saves her along with Satan. Mr. Popo, also under the control of Baby, makes a wish to make a new Planet Plant, Baby's original planet. The new planet appears and since it has no inhabitants, he decides to trap humans in it. Meanwhile, Goku discovers a way to defeat Vegeta-Baby, and for this he needs for his tail to grow back again. Now with a tail, Goku travels to Planet Plant, even not in SSJ3 he is able to defeat Baby, and is defeated easily. It is now, that he is half dead, looks at the full Earth (yeah just like the full moon) and transforms into Oozaru, although now he has a gold coat. At first he losses control and strats destroying everything, but thanks to Pan he calms down. Now he goes through another transformation, Super Goku 4, and he now has a reddish coat. He is now consious and puts Pan in a safe place and faces Vegeta-Baby. Goku is now a lot stronger than Baby. So now Bulma (under mind control as well), invents a gadget to make her husband to transform into Oozaru, making the tables turn. After a long and hard battle, both end up on the floor and unconsious. In this moment, Kaio-shin discovers a way to release everyone from Baby's mind control. It is called Chou-sui water. Kaio-shin goes to Sky Palace to get the Chou-sui water. Dende and Popo are the first cleansed. This water is spread to everyone. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, (now free from Baby's control) and Pan surround Goku and form a circle to donate their energy to Goku. Goku and Vegeta-Baby face each other once again. Goku does a Kame-hame-ha and defeats Vegeta-Baby. Baby leaves Vegeta's body and runs to a space capsule to escape, but is killed. It is all over now, but now the worse has come. Since the Dragonballs were used again (to make a planet Plant), the Earth will be destroyed within two weeks. Goku and Kaio-shin transport everyone on Earth to planet Plant, but Picollo refuses to leave the Earth, he tells them the he and the Earth are one, and if the Earth should die, so should he, because he loved it so much. He is left on Earth to die, and the Earth explodes and disappears. Thanks to the Namek Dragonballs, the Earth is brought back, Piccollo is still dead, and everything is back to normal. Super 17 saga The discovery of what was to become of the dragonballs and the Earth as a whole will be revealed... In hell, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu team up and create Android Artificial 17. They open a portal to go back into the land of the living and escape to Earth. Artificial 17 seeks Android 17 and they fuse into Super 17. Cell and Freeza have also been upgraded by the scientists and plan to take over hell. Gokou falls for the plot and gets tricked into going to hell to fight Cell and Freeza. Without Gokou on Earth, our heroes don't stand a chance against Super 17. During battle, Dr. Gero is held hostage. With Dr. Myuu's command, Super 17 kills Dr. Gero anyway. Later, Dr. Myuu also gets betrayed and killed. However, Klilyn and Android 18 have also perished in battle. Meanwhile, Nappa escaped to Earth and Vegeta kills him again. Gokou defeats Cell and Freeza, but is stuck in hell. Piccolo, who is in heaven, causes chaos in order to be sent to hell where he can help Gokou go back to Earth. With a Namek trick, Piccolo and Dende create a portal that allows Gokou to enter back to Earth. A battle between Gokou and Super 17 follows, and Super 17 is killed. The dragonballs are gathered to bring Krillin and Android 18 back to life Shadow Dragon's saga When Shenlong (dragon of the dragonballs) is summoned, something is wrong. An evil Shenlong appears and laughs wickedly. Our heroes learn that the dragonballs have cracked due to negative energy that stored inside the balls when negative wishes were made. A cloud appears around the evil Shenlong, and it transforms into seven evil dragons, each of a dragonball. The dragons fly off in different directions and wreck chaos. Each dragon has its own element. When it finds that element, it will take on its true form. Gokou and Pan fly off to fight these dragons. First, they encounter Ryan-Shenlong. Ryan-Shelong tells that he was born when Bora was wished back to life. This dragon of the 2 star dragonball is of water pollution. It was tricked into swimming in clean water. After it was weakened by this action, Gokou and Pan attack and kill it. The 2 star dragonball is restored. Next, Gokou and Pan follow the dragon radar's signal and encounter Uu-Shenlong. It was born in the 5 star dragonball when Gokou was wished back to life to fight Raditz. This dragon of electricity was weakened in rain and destroyed in its weakened state. The 5 star dragonball is recovered. Ryuu-Shenlong is the next to appear. This dragon was born when Oolong made the wish for women's underwear while fleeing from Pilaf. This dragon possesses the power of hurricanes. Gokou learns of its weakness and attacks it on the head. Ryuu-Shenlong was easily defeated and the 6 star dragonball was restored. Following this, Gokou and Pan fly to Chii-Shenlong, which was born in the 7 star dragonball when all the people killed by Majin-Vegeta were wished back to life. Pan gets tricked and becomes trapped in the dragon's body. Gokou rescues her and destroys Chii-Shenlong. Another dragonball is recovered. Suu-Shenlong is next for Gokou and Pan to encounter. It was born when Piccolo was wished back to life. This dragon of the sun is associated with the 4 star dragonball. It challenges Gokou in a match and the two fight. All of a sudden, San-Shenlong, Suu-Shenlong's brother and of the 3 star dragonball, appears. After getting mocked by his brother for losing honor in interfering with the match, the dragon of ice fights Gokou anyway. It is slayed in battle, and Gokou and Suu-Shenlong continue their match. Gokou admires Suu-Shenlong's sense of honor. The match becomes interfered again when another third party kills Suu-Shenlong. This party is Ii-Shenlong, of the 1 star dragonball. Gokou defeats it in Super Gokou 4 stage, but the dragon survived. It defeats Pan and steals all the restored dragonballs. Ii-Shenlong fuses with the balls and powers up. Super Gokou 4 is no match for it in its fused state. Bulma created a brute ray that allowed Vegeta to go Super level 4, and Super Vegeta 4 joins Gokou in battle. The two are still no match for Ii-Shenlong. Another stategy is used: Super Gokou 4 and Super Vegeta 4 fuse and become Super Gojita 4! Ii-Shenlong is kicked around and the dragonballs it fused with are restored, but the fusion of Super Gojita 4 wears off before Ii-Shenlong is killed. Ii-Shenlong fuses with the dragonballs once again, but Gokou gets to the 4 star dragonball before Ii-Shenlong can and swallows it so that the dragon can't fuse with it. Eventually, Gokou spits the dragonballs back out and Ii-Shenlong absorbs it. Vegeta suggests to use fusion again, but Gokou is too weak to go Super level 4. Therefore, he remains in his small size; he cannot fuse with Vegeta in this state due to size differences. Ii-Shenlong boasts to kill Gokou and Vegeta. One last chance of hope remains. Gokou begins to create a Genki-Dama. Everyone on Earth raises their hands to donate energy to Gokou. Gokou teleports to Kaiou and asks that the energy is not enough. The Kaious agree to help seek life forms across the galaxy to help donate energy to Gokou. All the characters encountered in space in the Baby Series are shown again and they raise their hands. Gokou's giant Genki-Dama is created and it destroys Ii-Shenlong. All the dragonballs are restored to normal, but something is wrong. Shenlong appears without being summoned and tells that he will not make any more wishes because of all the trouble the dragonballs have caused. Gokou convinces it to make the final wish of restoring all the civilians killed during the fights against the dragons. The wish is granted, and Gokou is told to ride on Shenlong's back. Goku does so. Chi-Chi and her sons go home to prepare a big feast while awaiting Gokou's return, unaware what's going on. Pan notices Goku's tattered clothes on the ground and asks if her grandpa is gone for good. Vegeta replies that he is. On the dragon's back, Gokou visits the Z warriors. At the end, Goku lies down and the dragonballs are absorbed into Goku and Goku disappears. Shenlong coils up and flies at the camera. The screen turns white. It is now 100 years later. Goku Jr. (Pan's grandson) is at the latest Boudaikai Tenkaichi tournament. He is about to compete against Vegeta Jr., one of Vegeta's descendant. The two boys to Super Saiyan level and fight. Pan is a spectator in the audience. She notices adult Goku watching the fight at the other side of the stadium. Pan goes to him, but loses her grandfather in the crowd. Goku walks away. Category:Episodes